Dreaming Might Help A Little
by InfinityxInfinity777
Summary: This is an Emily X Aiden oneshot romance story. Last Revenge episode (3x03) I found the Emily and Aiden beach scene SO CUTE and it inspired me to write a story about it. If you love Aimely or ship Emily with anyone please give this story a try.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Revenge**

* * *

_**Dreaming Might Help A little: Aimely One shot  
**_

"He installed a security system in my house" Emily says sounding frustrated and mad.

'I'm sorry if that made things worse for you. It wasn't my intent…..but it worked" Aiden replied sincerely.

**Emily POV**

I don't want to argue with him. I know everything he did with Victoria was to help me. The truth is although I appear mad I'm not, it's simply a façade. It's a way to suppress my real feelings for him, just another one of my walls.

I look up at Aiden and I feel a sting, a thorn in my heart. I just want to wrap my arms around him and stay with him forever. He's the only one that knows the real me, without him even I don't know who I am. He makes me feel whole and reminds me that even in this cruel world there is beauty and there is love. I'm starting to ache, this wall is too hard for me to hold up or maybe I'm turning weak. Either way I give up and in a quiet voice I say to Aiden

"Thank you for coming back"

"Well I knew that if you reached out to me, I must have been the only one you could turn to." He reply's sincerely, looking at me intensely causing me to break his stare and look towards the ground. After a small pause I ask the question that's really been on my mind since this afternoon

"Why didn't you tell me Daniel shot you?" My voice trembles ever so slightly and I can't hide the pain shown on my face as I force myself to look in his eyes.

"What he's only just admitted that now. He must have been quaking in his boots to see me again, the little coward" Aiden says.

I notice he doesn't really answer my question. It makes me wonder, does he not know I care? I know I'm always too caught up in revenge and too involved with Daniel but they just take up my mind, my heart belongs to him. I swear to myself that one day I'll be able to make him my priority but at least for now I need him to at least know I care. I want to tell him how I feel, I want to tell him I love him but I can't do that right now, it's not fair for me or him so all I can do is ask

"Where was it?"

He hesitates but then slowly opens up his shirt and reveals his gun wound.  
I don't know what's wrong with me, it's not his first gun wound or his first scar but when I see it I feel overwhelmed. I feel like it's my fault, it is my fault, I'm the only reason why he stayed in the Hampton's. The shot was so close to his heart and if Daniel had a better aim he would be dead by now. I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it either and that night I was horrible to Aiden. The thought of Aiden dead sends a cold shock through my veins. I want to tell him how I feel, I want to comfort him and kiss his wound better. But if I open my mouth I don't think I'll be able to hold my tears back and if I kiss his wound I don't think I'll be able to stop kissing him. As for comforting him, that's just me fooling myself yet again, he doesn't need comfort from me. There's only one thing he needs from me and sadly I can't give him that, I can't give him love.

Never the less I increase my proximity as I take a step closer to him and rest my hand on his wound. But even then it's not for comfort, it's out of selfishness. I don't think I could have stood there another minute without touching him, without some form of contact. His skin feels warm and smooth and his body firm beneath my hand. Why does being this close to him feel so wonderful? Why does it feel like this is how it's supposed to be when it can't be? Not right now at least, not when I'm nearly done. The longer I touch him, the more I can't think straight. It's like the aura between us is dulling my mind and intensifying my heart. And without my mind nothings stopping me from my desires. I soon find my hands trailing up his body. From his upper chest, to his shoulders, to his neck and up to his handsome face where they rest. I gaze at him intently until I feel his hands gently push mine off him and hear his voice softly call my name.

"Sorry" I say in an almost whisper as I step away from him, avoiding his gaze. I feel embarrassed and mentally scold myself. It's not fair that Aiden had to be strong for the both of us while I gave in to my desires. Thankfully he doesn't talk about what happened, he doesn't try to remind me why we can't. I know why and he knows that. In fact he acts like it never happened as he resumes our conversation on the only thing we can really talk about together;

"So you really think the Grayson is going to turn himself in" he asks

"For once I have faith" I reply as I give a small smile, which he returns. I refrain from telling him the reason why I have faith. But the answers simple it's because of him. By him coming back after all those years apart, after he had left me for his own path of revenge. I've learnt that if you wait long enough even if you stopped expecting anything good long ago, some things can surprise you and sometimes good things do happen.

I look up at him and the longingness I feel to be with him is too strong."Bye" I say quickly.

I turn around and quickly walk away before I can once again give in to my weakness. I shake my head trying to get the thought out of my head but it's too late I can already imagine Aiden and I giving in to love.

_I would lean in to him and kiss him passionately, tasting his tongue, biting his lips and feeling the sweetness of his mouth on mine. His body would be pressed tightly against me, one hand on my lower back, getting bolder and more daring as it slips under my shirt. The other hands coursing through my hair, as I feel his soft lips trail down my neck and his tongue tasting my skin, making me shiver and moan in delight. I'd whisper the only words on my lips and for once what I say would be true "I love you Aiden, always you". I'd see his beautiful smile as he lifts his head up and softly whispers sweet nothings in my ear, making me blush and smile and laugh as only he can do._

I turn around but he's already gone and I feel disappointed. Even though I know, if he was still there it would change nothing. As I keep walking along the beach so many questions run through my head. Would we be able to hold on and wait for love? Would Aiden be able to handle me marrying Daniel? And then the most dangerous question runs through my mind; If I turned around and ran all the way back until I found Aiden and then kept running with him by my side, away from all this revenge, could I be truly happy?

I can't afford to think like that, I think bitterly to myself as I try to push all my swarming thoughts out of my head. But it's too late I already hear that mean voice in my head telling me the truth.  
_No, I couldn't be truly happy because, I'd never be able to forgive all those that wronged my father. Some part of me would always be bitter and always regret not finishing the path of revenge I worked so hard to build and that would eventually turn into resentment, which would be directed at Aiden_.

So am I just completely selfish?  
_Yes, because you say you truly love Aiden but you let him suffer as you break his heart. He's doing everything in his power to help you on a path he no longer believes in out of love. He's standing by and letting you marry a guy that shot him just to help you. He's resisting his and your desires for intimacy to keep you focused on your path of revenge as well as ensuring a better chance for you and him to be together. Yet you are doing nothing for him it's clear you love him but I wonder if you can even promise him a future._

Emily lets out a frustrated scream as she slumps to the ground, no longer having the energy to stand, let alone walk. The realization had hit her hard, causing the hole in her heart to expand. She knew she was selfish but she had overlooked the pain she was causing Aiden. She had chosen not to think about it since it only made things harder for her. But clearly it had always in the back of her mind.  
She made a promise to herself right there and then. She would finish this by the end of the summer and when it was done it would just be her and Aiden, he'd be her top priority and she'd never let him go again. He would never forget how special he was to her and how thankful she really was for all his help. She would express her love for him and trust him enough to submit herself to him.

It was at that moment with Emily Thorne sitting on the soft sand, her legs dipped into the glistening blue water, watching the sunset rise. That she allowed herself to wish that she could have lived a normal life. A life where she could be happy and where love wasn't so hard or complicated. Normally when she wished that all she could think about was how the Grayson's ripped her bright future away. Which always ended up with Emily feeling even more angry and bitter. But this time she didn't want to walk back home with those ugly feelings. So this time she dreamt that she wasn't alone on this beautiful night.

She imagines Aiden would be sitting beside her, with his warm jacket wrapped around her shoulders. He'd be telling her about his day at work and she'd laugh at how he spilled coffee on his jacket calling him clumsy. "Hey" he would say pretending to be mad, as he'd tickle her until she apologized and then kiss her softly on the cheek. "MUM" she'd hear a young voice call and she'd turn around and see her cute little daughter, only 7 years of age. "Mum, he's not sharing Sammy with me" she'd say with a frown on her face pointing towards her older brother who was playing Frisbee with the dog.

Aiden would turn around and beckon for his son to come forward "You know what I'm going to say" he'd say trying to sound stern. His son would nod his head and trying to mimic his fathers voice "You're her big brother, 3 years older and its your job to protect her, not make her upset."

"Exactly" Aiden would reply trying not to laugh at his son's horrible impression of him. "Now go play… together"

"Trust me it'll be more fun that way anyway" Emily would add looking at her son smiling.

Five minutes later she would hear her children laughing loudly, and shouting playfully as they ran around playing catch with their dog.

She'd call out to her kids "10 more minutes and then we have to go inside"

They'd moan and try to bargain "but we're having so much fun… together like you said, 20 more minutes PLEASE"

"Sorry, you have school in the morning, but you can always play again after school" she'd reply.

"And, if you go inside and get ready for bed quickly we can all have ice cream" Aiden would add.

"Yay" their children would yell happily as they ran towards their house.

As Emily and Aiden walk towards their house hand in hand she'd frown at him and say "You spoil them too much"

He'd smile and say "As if you don't, I know you took them out to McDonalds the other day after school."

"Wow I told them that would be our little secret. It's just so hard to deny their little cute faces and they're such good kids."

"I know and your father's even worse at spoiling his grandchildren then the both of us." He'd add causing both of them to chuckle.

While they were all eating ice cream, she'd smile at her beautiful family who provided her with such happiness. And later on as she lay in bed with her husband beside her she'd fall asleep with her head resting on his chest and his arms around her. Hearing him say "I love you, Amanda" in his charming English accent and though he tells her every night, she'd still blush and feel that warm feeling envelop her as she'd smile and say "Good night, Aiden I love you too". Not fully grasping how lucky she really was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this =D. I hope you liked it. Please comment/review below, I would love to hear all your opinions.**


End file.
